I Want You To Live
by haru.fan
Summary: Edward is 17, enrolled in World War I. Bella, also 17, watches her only love leave her. Her brave soldier that may never come home. Inspired by George Canyon: I want you to live. All Human ExB Oneshot


(I've heard this song a few times now, and I watched the music video the song is by George Canyon called I want you to live. Now usually I'm not really into the whole all human thing but I've wanted to do a story like this for a long time, where Edward did go off to World War I, and did find Bella back in 1918. I feel really bad for what I'm about to do and this is definitely a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't throw things at me. And I'm going to ask that if you don't like it that you'll just not leave me a comment at all. Much appreciation for reading it at all

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters)

"Edward..." Bella begged. She gently touched his face. His eyes deep green, shimmered with the tears and her own face reflected in his shining emerald eyes. "Do you have to leave?"

"Bella." His soft voice eased her fears for the few seconds it took to reach her. His hand cupped her face and fire burned behind the emerald. She could see the conflict he fought. "They need me there."

"You prom..." He put his finger across the lips he had so lovingly caressed every day for the past year.

"I know I promised." He agreed. "You are all I have now, Isabella. I want you to live in a place that is safe, that our children, our grandchildren can grow up in a world that is free." His voice passionate as he touched her stomach. Bella set her head against his shoulder, her lips set in a small, sad smile.

"How did I end up with the most selfless man on the planet?" She asked as her tears soaked the army green uniform. He let out a small laugh.

"On the contrary I'm selfish enough to keep you while I go away. I shouldn't expect your loyalty."

"You don't have to, you have it. I can't be with anyone else, I just... can't." Bella whispered to him. "It burns my being to just think about." She admitted. Her hand gripped his as hard as she could. He brought up their interlocked hands and kissed her hand delicately. Then he brushed them across her face, whipping the tears away.

"I love you Isabella Marie Masen, more than anything else in the entire world." His usually gentle lips might as well have been lit on fire as they burned his only love, sealing his heart away with a kiss. One long, passionate, burning kiss.

"Now." He sighed, his eyes resting on her blushed face. He smiled down at her, his crocked smile that forced her heart to accelerate. His lips lingered on her forehead. "I love you more than anything. Protect yourself, don't fall down the stairs or something."

Bella rolled her eyes, watching him. "I'll do my best."

"I'll write soon, goodbye my love."

Bella ran into his arms one last time. Kissing him one last time, using all the force she could conquer from her quivering body. "I love you. Bye." She whispered to him, her voice breaking on the last word as the tears streamed down her face. His hand gently caressed her stomach again and then he turned to leave. Sobs broke from her throat as she watched him walk away.

The letters came, as he promised her. She tucked each one in a carefully hand-made wooden box. She got them almost weekly.

Soon after the second week Bella woke up one night. She closed her eyes as she felt the vomit come up her throat. She ran to throw up in the small garbage can beside her bed. She pulled her hair to the side of her neck as she coughed. The acidic taste burned her throat. The small ring on her left hand sparkled in the moonlight that poured through her window. Tears silently ran down her face.

"Come back to me." Bella begged weakly. "You knew. You knew I was pregnant. We need you." She cried, her voice broken and weak. "We need you." Her hands caressed her stomach gently.

"Bella?" Renee asked, kneeling beside her daughter and pulling her hair away from her sweating face. "Oh no...Bella." Renee gasped as Bella forced air through her lungs. Bella's tears fell harder.

Renee had offered to move in with Bella while Edward was away.

"Bella..." Renee sighed.

"Mom... if he doesn't come back..." Bella felt ripples run through her spine as hysteria at the thought shook her.

"Calm down, honey." Renee pleaded. "For both of you." the dark coat of night forced silence into the room. Only Bella's quiet sobs could be heard until Bella ran out of tears. She fell asleep on her mothers lap.

The beams of sunlight broke through the window, Bella blinked. She was in the room alone. Her eyes sore and bloodshot. She ran her hand across her face. She stared out the window, and then at her wedding ring. He had to come back, he had to come back for her. She couldn't raise his child by herself. She couldn't bare looking at the product of their love every day, alone. It was too much. She wasn't strong enough to do this.

She pressed her arms against her knees, curling her frail body into a ball. Her hand traced her lips absently as she thought of the kisses, of his touch, the feel of his warm hand in hers. No, she couldn't bare it. The weight of it all was crushing her. Her broken pieces scattered across the room as she rocked back and forth, humming to her unborn child. Stroking her stomach, the way he had.

The weeks dragged by, slowly Bella's stomach became rounder.

The day came.

The black car chugged up to the house. There was a knock on the door, Bella felt her breathe catch in her throat. Her mouth suddenly dry. A man stood, his face straight and expressionless. "Are you Isabella Masen?" His voice much more gentle than his straight posture. Bella felt the tears gather in her eyes as she nodded. Her hands clasped around her mouth. Dark hair fell around her face as her shaking hand took the envelope he handed her. Bella felt her lips clasp together in a hard line as she looked at the sky. She silently begged he would be home.

"I'm sorry." The man whispered. Sobs broke through her throat as she pulled the envelope open. The letter in side was crinkled, tear stains covered it. Bella's lip trembled.

"No." She begged. "Edward, please. You promised." She cried. Her hand crossed the page as she read his beautiful script. Shaking hands. Her eyes raced over the words, once, twice, three times. She stood frozen in the door way. Trembling hands grasping the paper. All she could feel was the tears. Suddenly nothing seemed real. The thought of him... he had to live. This couldn't be real. She'd wake up from this nightmare.

Slowly, as she felt the breeze blow her face did she understand. No. Her soldier wasn't coming home.

_Isabella Masen,_

_My only love. Just in case I don't come home to you, I already am home, I am always with you now, forever._

_I will always be beside you, no matter what happens to you. I told you on our wedding day I will never be away from you._

_ I'll always be near, never doubt that. You are the center of my being, the better half of me._

_ I can't live without you. I don't know how I ended up with you but I thank God for it. _

_I will watch over you and protect you because if you're reading this then I broke my promise to you. _

_It's killing me inside to write this, knowing it means I'll never be a father to our children,_

_knowing I'll never hold you, kiss you, love you again._

_ You know I love you. __But I want you to live, to fall in love again, I want you to go back to the way it was._

_Grow old, mother beautiful children, I'll be with you every step of the way, holding your hand, listening to you,_

_I'm in the sunbeams in your window, in the breeze that ruffles your hair, in the rain that caresses your skin._

_I'll kiss away your tears. I'll be there for you, like I never could before._

_Forever I'll love you. No matter if you marry again, no one will love you like I do._

_ Now, live. You have to promise me you will. _

_I love you always,_

_Edward._

As Bella read she felt the breeze stroke at her face, pulling her hair across her cheek to wipe away a tear that rested on her cheek. No. Her soldier wasn't coming home.

(I struggled so much when I was writing this. Yes, I killed Edward, I made Bella miserable. I cried so much as I wrote. I emotionally got involved in this story but it is one of the most important things i've ever written. Three songs influenced it's contents. Just a Dream: Carrie Underwood, Tim McGraw: Lay Me Down, and George Canyon: I Want You To Live. These are beautiful songs and I've cried in all three of them. These are all important songs about the soldiers and the army wives. I love Bella, I know many people don't but Bella is my favorite character. I hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
